User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 27
Some Time In Las Venturas (Part 1) Today was Monday, April 5, 1:00 PM. Yesterday, we stopped a drug deal from happening and burned down a warehouse in the process. Now we were leaving for Las Venturas by train. I never rode a train before apart from the subway back in Liberty and Carcer City. All I know is that it was going to be a long ride to Las Vanturas. Plus at least I'll visiting Las Venturas for the first time. Maybe I can get into a casino with my fake ID card. We got our stuff together and then went to aboard one of those Trams. During the ride on the Tram, I pulled out a black marker and wrote "C-Money Wuz Here" on one of the seats. "Don't vandalize something that doesn't belong to you", Coach pointed out. "Espeically if you don't live in this city", Derek added. "Sorry, I thought rules don't apply on this trip", I replied sarcastically. They just eye-balled me and then continued talking about shit. I then put a very wide X underneath the writing and then put my marker away. The Tram stopped at Cranberry Station and we got off and entered the train station. Derek bought the tickets for the train ride and we went to the platform. We had to wait 10 minutes for the passenger train to come and during those minutes, a couple Freight trains passed by with cargo. Not that there was anything important about those Freight trains, it just seems like whenever you expect a Brown Streak passenger train to come a Freight comes. Finally, an express train came and we got on it. I got into a seat and pulled out an iPod that I bought yesterday after the mission. I put my earphones in and listened to some music that I downloaded from iTunes, one of the songs Face Down ''by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The train ride was probably gonna take several hours before we could reach the first train station in Las Venturas, Yellow Bell Station. 5 Hours Later; 6:00 PM We finally reached Las Venturas. Derek said we wouldn't do the mission till tomorrow, so I had a whole night to go and sight-see as well as do some illegal activity and get away with it. It was pure gold night and I was going to earn some green. I would have to wait till they fell asleep though just to do anything. Once the train stopped at Yellow Bell Station, we got off and then got into a Taxi. We rode to the hotel that the agency has rented us out here in Las Venturas. We were staying at the V-Rock Hotel which is pretty good since V-Rock is a very cool radio station based in Tampa, Florida. I always loved listening to the station when I get a chance. We got to the hotel and I had to wait in the lobby for a while for Derek to comfirm the reservation. This hotel was nice, but I really wished I wasn't here with them. I wish I was with my friends. I wish I was back at the academy to apologize to Greg. After a few minutes of waiting and thinking, we finally could go up to the room. After we put our bags away, Derek suggested, "You guys wanna go to Well Stacked Pizza?" "I think I'll stay here", Coach said. "I'll go", I said. So Derek and I left the hotel and went to Well Stacked Pizza in Creek. I ordered a Salad Meal while Derek ordered the Full Rack. While we were eating, Derek tried to make small talk with me. "I remember I came to Las Venturas on vacation. While I was here, I was at Caligula's Palace gambling when someone was robbing the vault. That was like early 1990s' if I remember well". I looked at Derek and then I asked him, "How come you gave me away as a child to the Masons?" "I did it to protect you. I told you that before. I just didn't want to risk losing you after Max found out that I survived the ambush", he told me. "What happened to mom?" I asked him. Derek was completely shocked that I said "mom". I finally accepted the fact that Derek was my dad. There was no doubt in me now that Derek was my dad and that we were both alike. "What happened to mom?" I asked again. He just looked down at his meal and replied lowly, "Not something I like to talk about". "I have every right to know", I told him. "I know you do. I just can't talk about it", he said. He was silent for a minute, then he said, "I have to use the restroom". He got up and went to the men's room. He was hiding something from me, that was for sure. A few minutes passed and I went to check on him. Before I could open the door, I could hear someone crying inside the bathroom. It sounded like Derek. Whatever happened, it must have scarred him real good. 4 Hours Later; 10:00 PM Both Derek and Coach Carrington were asleep. I was on the computer, looking up my email that I got from Jenny. ''Hey C-Money, I had fun the other day. It was nice to see one of my best friends again. I really hope things go well back in Bullworth once you return, especially with Greg. As for me, I'll be leaving for Vice City tomorrow for spring break. I'll talk to you later. I have to pack. Sincerely, Jenny Wolf It was sent to me yesterday, so she was already down in Vice City. I wanted to email back to her, but I didn't have anything to say. So I decided to do what I planned as soon as they were asleep. I put on my leather jacket and then went outside. I made sure that I had my wallet and my fake ID card. Now it's time to get in a casino illegally. I was walking along the Old Venturas Strip where alot of the old casinos were located. After walking around, I decided to go into the Carrington Casino, dedicated to Avery Carrington in the late 1980s. Coach told Derek about how he was suppose to inheriate that casino after his uncle's death, but turned it down for some reason. I wasn't listening well to the story. I entered the casino where I was stopped by a guard. "Kid, are you lost?" he asked me. "Kid? I'm 21 years old. My ID says so", I lied. I passed him my fake ID for him to look at. From the look on his face, I knew that he wasn't fooled. "Do you really believe that I will be tricked by this? Get the fuck out", he said. "I'm not fooling anyone. Now I want in or I'll call the cops", I threatened. He instead picked me up by my jeans and then tossed me out the door. "And stay out", he said. "You'll be sorry", I told him, but he went back in the casino. "Well then, let's go to The Strip instead", I told myself. I then walked to The Strip. After looking around, I decided to go to The Four Dragons Casino. I entered and show the guard my ID. Luckly, he was fooled as well and I got to enter. While in the casino, I played several games of Wheel of Fortune and earned $100,000. It was all good till someone noticed that I was too young to be 21. The guards came after me and I ran out of the casino. I ran all the way back to the V-Rock Hotel. There was a chance that the manager called the police, but they won't find me anytime soon. It was 12:00 AM by the time I got back to the hotel. I went up to my room and entered quietly. I found both Derek and Coach still asleep. Thank God, I thought. No way I wanted them to know what I was doing. I tucked my money away into my bag, changed into pajamma pants and then got into my bed. After winning those games, I was thinking how cool I am. "I'm as cool as Ferris Bueller", I said to myself. Today was a good day of fun, but tomorrow would be a day of work. Work and spilling blood. Category:Blog posts